What's Up with 'Cap?
Log Title: What's Up with 'Cap? Characters: Blaster, Bombshell, Centurion Droids, Cuffs, Insecticon clones, Jetfire, Metroplex, Scourge, Shambling Hordes, Sit-Com, Spike, Uber-Seeker, Windshear Location: Comm Tower - Autobot City Date: October 29, 2012 TP: Dweller TP Summary: Blaster and Spike discuss Hubcap's recent weird behavior, then attempt to help Jetfire and others affected by the Dweller virus Category:2012 Category:Dweller TP Category:Logs As logged by Blaster - Monday, October 29, 2012, 7:18 PM ------------------------------------------- Comm Tower - Top Floor - Autobot City :This large glass polyhedron of a room is dominated by the extensive communications equipment that nearly fills it. This tower is the claimed territory of Blaster, and this is the place where he generally broadcasts from. The top of the structure is dominated by a powerful set of antennas and broadcast and reception dishes. In the center of the room is a large, raised chair, made of gold-colored metal. This chair sports a fold-down keypad in front of it, and can even connect directly to Blaster in his boombox mode, allowing him to personally broadcast over amazing distances. ;Contents: * Helperbot * Spike * Blaster <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Sorry..Hurri?" <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Sorry. My sister Hurricane. Weatherbot communications." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Right...right - sorry. Didn't know if it Hurri was like...a NEW Autoobt." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Not since '97." (INTERCEPT): Spike radios Hurricane with "test". <> Arx says, "What the who?" <> Arx says, "Hurricane... new?" <> Arx feels suddenly ancient. <> The college dropout, Spike says, "No...no. See, Typhoon said Hurri. I... thought Hurri was a new Autoobt. It was just a nick...forget it." <> Weatherbot Hurricane says, "Yeah. Hurri with an 'i'... not Hurry as in rush. I got your message, Spike. I'll get it to Crosscut, and try to beam it back to First Aid and Ratchet as well." <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Has anyone seen Hubcap since the... incident yesterday?" Spike is up on the comm tower, letting the Helperbot observe his behavior. He's currently looking at all the weather-related news from station to station. He sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Spike calls Sci-Fi. No answer. Blaster frowns, looking over hundreds of reports at once. Spike looks up at Blaster. "Everything OK?" Blaster jives, "Hubcab has been actin' weird, and I'm worried he's caught Jetfire's virus." I'm Scannin' reports to see if I can find 'im." Spike shakes his head quickly. "No. We did a FULL scan of Autobot City. Hubcap wasn't anywhere NEAR Jetfire. He couldn't have contracted it." Blaster nods. "I hope you're right. Still, his behavior is odd. He may look like Cliffjumper, but it's not like him to ACT like Cliffjumper. Maybe it's a mirrorworld thing. I should double-check our security systems." Blaster sounds unusually distracted... for him. Spike picks up his phone and frowns at the caller ID. He talks briefly. "Yes...Yes. Yes, he WILL be out of the nursing home by the 5th." He scoffs slightly. "That's all fine and good. But from MY watch, he still has a full week in there - so I don't want to hear about ANY of his PT being denied. Understood? Good. Now if you don't mind - we're in the middle of a minor crisis." He hangs up the phone. "Want me to take a look at him?"" Blaster jives, "If you can find 'im, that would be great... but be careful. If it's not him, I don't want you hurt." Spike says, "Who else could it be?"" Blaster jives, "Well, mirror Hubcap, for one." Spike shrugs and says casually "Well, a good ol' fashioned 'radio' should separate the two." Spike pulls out his communicator and starts to radio Hubcap. (INTERCEPT): Spike radios Hubcap with "Hubcap - report". (Radio) Blaster transmits, "Cuffs -- any chance of a mirror-version of an Autobot gettin' through our security systems?" to Cuffs. Spike frowns. "OK, that didn't work..." Blaster jives, "Yeah. tried that." (Radio) Cuffs sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'I dont think so. Red Alert and I change all the passcodes on the doors every month using a machine to randomly reset them. So unless they have an infiltration ability... Why, are they back again?"' (Radio) Blaster transmits, "Well, Hubcap has been acting weird, but he hasn't been in contact with Jetfire, so we don't think it's the virus. Is there a way for you to retain Hubcap safely if he returns to base?" to Cuffs. Spike picks up the communicator again and programs it for a message. "Hubcap, this is Spike. I just noticed, you're 2 weeks behind on your quarterly tune-up. I'm trying to get these closed per Ratchet's order. Please contact me as soon as you get this. I know you're busy. If you've been functioning normally, it should only take about 15 minutes. Spike out." Blaster smiles at Spike. "Let's hope that works." (Radio) Cuffs sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'I can have Metroplex seal him in the entry way between the two sets of blast doors. That way nobody can touch him until we make sure he's clean.' Blaster jives, "I'm asking Cuffs to detain him if he comes in. Cuffs is likely to be a little less... zealous... than Red Alert." Spike says, "Depends - a lot of 'bots don't treat it as a priority. I had to drop the 'Ratchet' card so they'll listen." (Radio) Blaster transmits, "Thanks, Cuffs. You're a cool cat." to Cuffs. (Radio) Cuffs sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'Heh, thanks man. I do try. I'll stand in the hallway just in case.' Spike looks at Blaster and arches his brow. "Seriously? Wouldn't it be better to assume the best and let him go in the repair bay - not to arouse suspicion?" Blaster jives, "I'm trying to cover both angles. I don't want him gettin' suspicious and takin' off -- or, worse, openin' fire if it is an infitrator." Spike looks at a camera pointing to Jetfire's quarantined quarters. He's basically been harmless, minus the aimless wandering and moaning. Blaster strokes his pointy silver chin. "Still, an infiltrator wouldn't be tryin' to draw attention to himself like that... maybe he's jus' frustrated and I'm overreactin'. Jus' too much weird shit goin' on lately 'round here, ya dig?" Spike says, "OK. BUT his radio - the...message that I just sent. That's all bio - no one's gettin' that message than the real deal Hubcap." Spike sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Spike radios Cuffs with "Cuffs... got a second?" Blaster grins. "Good call... unless the false Hubcap is as good a code-cracka as ours." (INTERCEPT): Spike receives "HEy Spike. I can talk yeah." from Cuffs. Spike says, "Ok... but he won't pass MY med bay test." He smirks confidently. He sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Spike radios Cuffs with "Did you get an order from Blaster to detain Hubcap?" Blaster grins. "Really? Weren't you guys the ones who couldn't tell Optimus Prime from a clone?" (INTERCEPT): Spike receives "Yes I did. Why?"" from Cuffs. Spike grins. "Yeah...but I KNEW what Prime was Prime! I just... was detained." Blaster jives, "Oh, yeah. Back when you was capture-bait. They knew they had to getcha out of the way." He smirks teasingly down at the human Autobot. Spike sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Spike radios Cuffs with "...I also radioed him - told him he was late on his quarterly tune-up. If he comes in and doesn't make a scene, would you mind NOT detaining him and having me just scan him in the repair bay... you know - not to arouse suspicion." He looks up at Blaster. "Yeah... I think I fell almost a quarter of a mile...SANS parachute!" (INTERCEPT): Spike receives "Radioed Hubcap? *pauses, now getting conflicting orders* And sure, I can do that I suppose." from Cuffs. Blaster jives, "You are one tough little dude, there, Spike." Spike sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Spike radios Cuffs with "Well, it went straight into his voice mailbox. He didn't pick up. So if he comes back expecting a tune-up... I don't think he should be detained. That's just me talking." Blaster smirks as Cuffs ger confused by Spike's conflicting orders. Spike grins. "Well, age has started to slow me down." Blaster jives, "Yeah... we need to get you a new Autobot X body before you deteriorate completely." Spike frowns, getting a bit irritated. He radios Cuffs, "Look, I'm not pulling a 'leadership' card. Of COURSE Blaster outranks me. I'm just saying... you may want to use your judgment here!" He looks up at Blaster. "You know - I have absolutely ZERO memory of that ever happening?" Blaster jives, "Really? Dude... that's weird." Spike sends a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): He radios Cuffs with "If he's suspicions, detain, if not - let me examine." Spike shrugs and says "That's nothing, remember when Frenzy jumped me in '93 - a few months after I left you guys?" Blaster jives, "Yeah. I remember that." He frowns, teasing tone fading. Spike says, "There are like...full gaps. I remember waking up occasionally... the recovery... bits and pieces. But nothing fully coherent. Sort of like when I was mind swapped with Motormaster." (INTERCEPT): Spike receives "Gotcha. I'll use discretion. We can always scan him during detaining." from Cuffs. Spike looks at his communicator and smirks. He looks up at Blaster. "Sorry, didn't mean to step on your boots." Blaster jives, "Dude... they need to stop fiddin' with your brain. I'm surprised you're not a space-case, bro." Spike laughs. "Well...FORTUNATELY the past 4 or so years have been relatively calm. Minus the worldwide flooding. And the daughter. And..." Blaster jives, "Hey, man - don't sweat it. I told you I'd appreciate your help - that means trustin' your instincts on how to handle the situation." He chuckles at Spike's version of "relatively calm." <> Cuffs says, "Radio Check" Spike looks at the room where Jetfire is in again. Jetfire looks around, optics widen with paranoia. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Spike blinks and backs up. "Oh oh..." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Mike check. Mike check." <> Cuffs responds wryly "I'm not checking Mike." <> CommGuy Blaster says, "One two, one two!" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "One two one two what is this? Tribe Called Qwest with the roughneck business..." Spike points to the quarantine room. "OK...there MAY be a problem. He's been still as a baby for the past 2 weeks." He looks up at Blaster. "Those windows should be able to take a few Jetfire punches, right?" <> CommGuy Blaster jumps in with, "I float like gravity, never had a cavity/ Got more rhymes than the Witwickys got family!" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Shake your rope-a..." <> Cuffs says, "okay you guys lost me now!" <> CommGuy Blaster says, "We're Buggin' Out, dude!" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Paul's Boutique by the Beastie Boys and A Tribe Called Qwest." <> Cuffs says, "Oookay. Heh." Spike looks at Jetfire as seems to have an overwhelming desire to escape. "Ohhhhkkkkay. This.. this is not exactly 'good', but... it's pretty secure in there." Blaster looks at the Jetfire feed and frowns. Spike looks at Blaster, "Gut reaction, how many Jetfire punches could those windows take? I mean... he's not exactly Grimlock." Blaster jives, "I'm not sure... should we get down there?" He glances anxiously from the monitor to the door of the lift. Spike nod nods. Risk to life be damned. "Yup."" He heads for the lift. Blaster nods, and crosses the crow's nest in a few short strides, holding the lift door for Spike. They take the lift and the central corridor to the examination room in the repair bay. Examination Room - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This doctor's office allows medical personnel such as Ratchet and First Aid to examine and talk to their patients with some privacy. CMO Ratchet has sort of taken it over as his unofficial office, however, and can usually be found here when he's not at the ''ArkItalic text or in the field. The sterile room is decorated a bit with circuit diagrams and a few lithographs of Earth and Cybertron, and a large desk in the corner is cluttered with paperwork and a large ceramic bust of Optimus Prime, with a Burger King hat adorning his head. Medical instruments are locked away in various cabinets, and the room is equipped enough for electronic surgery if needed. ;Contents: * Blaster * Spike * Jetfire <> The college dropout, Spike says, "OK - we MAY have a security situation in the Examination Room" <> Swish says, "en route" <> Sandstorm has joined this channel. Blaster hurries with Spike through the repair bay and into the exam room. Jetfire looks on as the first Autobots he's seen in what seems like days go into the examination room. The room's quarantined off, sealing Jetfire in. But Jetfire, afflicted with the dweller virus is delirious with paranoia. He storms to the window and starts banging on it. "LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT LET ME OUT!" Blaster jives, "Dude..." Sit-Com dashes into the room after Blaster and Spike. "Oy, lucy lucy, what have you done?" Blaster jives, "Just, ah, calm down, dude. You're sick." Spike sees Jetfire's desperate banging and hold up his hands. "Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah! Just a second, Jetfire!" Blaster seems alarmed at Jetfire's behavior. Jetfire shakes his head wildly and bangs harder. "NO! NO! NO! NO! Now! Let me out now! Please!" Blaster mutters to Spike, "That can't be good..." Spike looks up at Blaster and shakes his head. <> Cuffs says, "Coming" Blaster looks at Spike. "Do we have a way to calm him down?" Spike activates a communication device to channel into Jetfire's room. "Jetfire! Remember - you're a scientist. YOU did this! You know you were coming down with something. You voluntarily sequestered yourself in here. Crosscut - he's on Cyb'tron right now. He's with Ratchet - and First Aid - and Rewind. They're close to finding a cure Just hold out - " Sit-Com pulls out a bottle. "Senor Happy Juice," he says. Spike turns around at Sit-Com. "Uh...probably not. That's the last thing he needs right now." Jetfire shakes his head adamantly and starts to pick at his corroded armor. "No! No! Infected! Get 'em off - need to escape!" Jetfire runs toward the window. Blaster looks at Sit-Com and half-jokes, "I could use some, though." *THUD!* The window seems to absorb the shoulder ram attack. Blaster glances back just as Jetfire rams into the glass. "Primus!" he yells. Cuffs steps in just at this point, and he blinks at this, wincing as Jetfire slams into the window. he winces, and sighs, pulling out his taser-rifle "JETFIRE!" he barks as loudly and authoritively as he could, bringing up his former polie training. Blaster jumps back from the glass, and glances over as Cuffs arrives. Blaster mutters to Spike, "Dude. He's like a mini-Prowl." Jetfire shakes his head and continues picking away at his corroded eco-plating armor damaged by the dweller. A few strands of energon start to leak from the picking. He looks on wildly. "LET ME OUT! PLEASE! LET ME OUT!" Spike looks up at Blaster and nods. Blaster jives, "He's gonna break his fool head." Jetfire backs up and starts to run toward the window again. Blaster makes a pained expression as he tenses for the next blow. Jetfire runs toward the window. Cuffs sighs at that and frowns, wincing in anticipation as he approaches, but stands to one side of the glass "JETFIRE! Get a hold of yourself!" he'd slap the mech if he could "Shut yourself down if you have to! You'll hurt yourself! If you do that, we'll let you out!" THUD! The window seems to hold, but most likely giving everyone a scare. Spike looks on and stammers, "OK...we...gotta like - to avoid opening his room up for contagion - we gotta like...find some way to send a charge INSIDE his room to incapacitate him. Jetfire points on the window ferociously as if he's Huffer and he's trapped in a room with Devestator. "LEtmeoutLetmeOutLetMeOutLetMeOut!" Cuffs nods at Spike "I know Spike. " he states as he watches, his face pained "JEtfire! " he shouts again at the glass "Calm DOWN..." he looks about "Do we have some sort of thing we can toss in there? Maybe via the vent? " he asks, his voice quieter as he turns about. "WHY didnt we just shut him own for this?" Blaster jives, "He'd been fine, dude. This is new." Spike nods. "A vent...yeah... " Blaster mutters to Spike, "I hope this isn't a bad sign.." Jetfire shakes his head and mumbles incoherently "No! No! No! Escape! Need to Escape! NOW!" Cuffs ohs at Blaster and looks at Jetfire again, shaking his head 'We're not going to let you out until you calm down Jetfire! Come on! You're a scientist! Process something! Count! Calculate Pi!" he tries to instruct Spike looks at Cuffs and stammers, "OK, I don't think right now, he's in ANY mood or shape to listen to any type of reason. There's some canisters of anesthesia - I could roll them in from a vent...that SHOULD knock him out." <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Dude - Crosscut -- have you guys found out anything yet? Jetfire is pitchin' a fit." Cuffs glances to spike "Be CAREFUL..." and he's thankful Jetfire could NEVER fit through a vent. Spike nods and runs to the medical room Spike has left. Jetfire runs toward the window again. "MUST LEAVE MUST LEAVE!" Cuffs keeps his taser rifle ready, just in case. He flinches at the slam <> Sit-Com says, "Test" *CRICK* A hairline mark stretches across the window. <> Cuffs says, "Spike may want to hurry up..." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "COMING!" Cuffs winces again as he stares at Jetfire, soemwhat sadly. <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "Nothing helpful. It seems that a virus of this sort may have broken out several vorns ago in Tarn and Vos, but I'm finding no record of a cure, besides the elimination of everyone infected." Jetfire falls back. He cracked the window, damaging his shoulder in the process. It's enough to slow him slightly. He shakes his head and looks on at the watching Autobots. His optics flash wildly like he's in the grip of an immense terror. Spike comes in from Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City. Spike has arrived. <> Cuffs says, "Well, THAT just sounds fitting for Decepticons... doesnt help us either unless we go find a Con..." Cuffs has his gun at the ready. A crack was in the window at this point and JEtfire was on the floor. Spike walks in with two canisters and a nozzle to administer the anesthesia. He looks at Blaster and Cuffs and Sit Com. He points to the vent "Can someone give me a boost?" Blaster takes another step back. Blaster nods quickly, and holds out his palms Cuffs says, "Metroplex are you awake? Can ou make sure the vent fans do not blow any of this into OUR room?" Spike climbs up on Blaster's hand with the containers. Jetfire gets up slowly and rests his hands on his knees, getting more and more steady. He takes a few seconds to regain his strength and focuses on the window...again. Metroplex's voice permeates the room, as if coming from each wall as well as the ceiling. "Yes. And I can reinforce Jetfire's enclosure with a forcefield to ensure both his safety and ours." Spike says, "OK! We're going to try to knock him out and give you some time!" Cuffs blinks "You can do that?? Get it done! " he states, anxiously Metroplex's voice says, "I will wait until the anesthetic is administered - otherwise, it will fill your enclosure instead. I will ensure, however, that no virus escapes the enclosure while the vent is open." Blaster mutters to himself. Cuffs nods "Smart mech. Make it so." he states, nodding to Spike and blaster Spike climbs up to the vent! Metroplex's voice says modestly, "I do what I can." Spike squeezes through. Jetfire looks on at the window and makes a run for it again. : Metroplex closes the vent, trapping Spike in with Jetfire. "Two annoyances with one stone. Initiating plasma purge." : Spike says, "Heyeah... that's just...mean." Cuffs flinches as Jetfire hits the window. *THUD!* The window seems to absorb the shock of Jetfire's charge. Spike says, "AH!" cries out as the impact shakes the vent, but he manages to hold on to the canisters. Squeezing his arm through the vent, he activates the nozzles and drops the canisters in Jetfire's quarantined room. "Bombs away!" Cuffs says, "Pull him out now Blaster!" Blaster watches tensely, ready to catch Spike when he escapes. Jetfire looks on in panic as he sees smoke come out of both canisters. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" He then begins to tear more portions of his armor off. "Impure! Impure! Impure!" Cuffs turns away a little bit, looking a bit ill "Ugh. I hope it kicks in soon. " Blaster watches in horror as Jetfire tries to tear himself apart. Spike scrambles out of the vent and looks for someone to catch him. Blaster jives, "Dude... dude..." Blaster recovers enough to help Spike down. Jetfire 's examination room is suddenly covered in a purplish hazy smoke, obstructing the view of Jetfire from everyone. Spike hops down to Blaster's hands. Cuffs looks back "I hope this works." Blaster's shin speakers play Purple Haze without Blaster even being consciously aware of it. Spike catches his breath. "That....should...have...put...Omega..Supreme...to...sleep." Blaster jives, "You an' me both, dude." Blaster watches tensely with the rest of the Autobots (and Junkion) Spike looks on, sweat and adrenaline flowing freely. Spike creeps toward the window. Spike speaks into the comm link to Jetfire's room. "J...Jetfire?" Blaster peers from his position, not looking eager to get too close. ... No answer. Cuffs scans the room too "... I hope that means' hes' out." Blaster leans forward at last to peer through the glass into the room Cuffs says, "Careful Blaster That's just asking him to suddenly burst out and slam against the glass..." Blaster jives, "I know, dude. I've watched a lot of horror movies with Jazz." Spike frowns at Cuffs. "No, Cuffs, that shit only happens in..." *THUD* Jetfire plans his bloody arm on the window and screams "LET ME O..." before falling down below the window and onto the floor. Cuffs jumps nearly out of his frame at that, and sighs "... In the movies?" Blaster jumps half-out of his armor. "Primus!" he yells before regaining what was left of his calm and dignity. "Dude, you called it, Cuffs!" Blaster looks about as wigged out as anyone outside of Jazz has seen him. Spike jumps and clutches Blaster's speaker foot. "Jesus christ!" The haze clears, revealing Jetfire's bloody, fallen form. Cuffs sighs "Okay that's done.... Think he'll be okay? I dont think we can repair him if he's contageous." Blaster jives, "Dude, I dunno." "Lysol, kills 99 percent of germs," Sit-Com says, getting a can out and spraying the air. Blaster looks down. "Spike? Do you think it would be safe for you to go in an' check on 'im? You guys got bunny suits up in heah?" Cuffs hrms "We can probalby scan him from out here actually. " he notes Metroplex's voice says, "On it," and medical scanning rays bathe the isolation room, feeding directly into Teletraan II's monitors throughout this and the main room. Spike looks at Cuffs and says "He's bleeding, Cuffs. Not severely, but we gotta stop it." Metroplex's voice says, "Spike's concern is valid. Jetfire's lifesigns are fading." Blaster looks tensely through the glass at Jetfire's body. Cuffs nods at that, uncomfortably "Take precautions then... if you want, I'lls tand in the entryway in case he tries to get up." he states. Spike looks at Cuffs and says 'He's bleeding Cuffs. Not severely, but we gotta stop it." He sighs "There's some sort of...makeshift suit I have in my locker - I used it when you guys were spreading some pretty toxic materials during Autobot City's construction." Spike has left. Blaster jives, "Make-shift? I don't like the sound of that." 10 minutes later, Spike emerges, like he's a double in Breaking Bad. He's carrying a tool belt and some small equipment, as well as a container of energon. <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "I'm about ready to ask the Decepticons for help. Like as not this is affecting them as well." Cuffs watches Spike emerge "Be careful Spike, and if he starts to move, get back FAST. we can alway sput him out again. " he notes. <> CommGuy Blaster says, "Reports certainly hint that they do." Spike crawls back into the duct and lowers a rope into Jetfire's examination room. He slowly creeps toward the fallen form of the Autobot Air Guardian and begins work on his wounds. Spike speaks through the carbon-filtered mask. "Just superficial wounds. No deep bleeding." He gets a small welding tool out and begins to seal some open wounds. Blaster frowns, intercepting a variety of reports at once and filtering them rapidly. Cuffs stands by the door, ready to step in and yank Spike out if need be Spike finishes repairing Jetfire, and then yanks the rope. "OK, I'm done, get me the hell out of here!" Cuffs nods at Blaster "Pull him out." Blaster nods, quickly moving to help. Spike opens a panel in Jefire's head and quickly shuts the Air Guardian down. He then calls out "Metroplex! Put a restring barrier around Jetifre now !" The air around Jetfire ripples as Metroplex responds instantly to Spike's request. Spike quickly removes his 'Breaking Bad' suit, dropping it in Jetfire's room, so that no contagion escapes. Spike takes a few breaths. "Good lord..." Jetfire rests comfortably in Metroplex's force field - the field feeling like a warm, secure blanket. Cuffs sighs "you okay Spike? " he doesnt go near Spike though, although he ponders how to dispose o tf the suit. Spike nods and takes a breath. "Yeah...I'm fine." He looks at Cuffs, then Sit-Com, then Blaster. "Don't worry - the suit's with Jetfire - Nothing's contagious - other than what's in that room." Spike gestures to the window. "I'll start to work on sealing that window though." Cuffs nods at that "A good idea. I need to get back to work, but Metroplex, thanks for your help big guy." Spike nods and takes another breath. "Yeah, rockstar handling, Metroplex." Spike thinks aloud. "Ok, he wasn't ... angry - like he didn't want to kill us, right? He genuinely looked...terrified. Like he wanted to escape - but it wasn't like... he was a crazed Decepticon...right?" Cuffs frowns "That's a good point. He wasnt trying to kill anyone. He was afraid." he notes "Maybe it affects people differently?" Blaster nods. "Yeah. I mean, I'd get freaked out if you locked me up for too long, sick or no." <> Sandstorm says, "If they've got it, they deserve it. We can't trust them to help." <> Cuffs says, "Can we steal it?" Spike points to his head. "I'm thinking...this disease may be extremely painful - like... the disease itself afflicts the body - but it's so painful... it affects their mental capacity differently." He adds "Like - ever be in so much pain you literally went nuts?" Spike says flatly "When Carly was in labor with Daniel... she could have bent steel with her grip." Cuffs shivers "... Yes." he admits quietly, uncomfortably "Let's talk about something else." Spike shakes his head. "No...seriously - I think THAT is why it affects peopl...Autobots differently. Somehow, their pain receptors are NOT responding - and the pain is affecting their mental capacity." He shrugs. "It's a theory..." Cuffs shifts a little bit "I just dont want to talk about being in pain right now." he states, sounding agitated. But he then nods "It could be... I'm not a scientist... Crosscut may know more." Spike says, "Ok - ok - no pain." Blaster jives, "Yeah... we should talk to First Aid... and Perceptor." Cuffs nods at spike "Thank you. And that's probably a good idea. I need to get some stuff done. Call me if you need me?" Spike calls out "Metroplex, can you do generic medical scan on Jetfire and upload it to my system as well as Perceptor, Crosscut, First Aid, Wheeljack, and Ratchet?" Spike nods at Cuffs. "Very well - thank YOU for your help." Metroplex's voice says modestly, "Already done." Spike can't help but smile at that. "Why am I not surprised." <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "We have no evidence they even have a cure." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "You get a chance to read my theory or da-Sparkplug's theory, Crosscut?" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "...Crosscut?" <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "I got it, but I'm an anthropologist at best. We need Alpha Trion for this, but he's on the other side of the rift." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "shit..." <> Cuffs says, "Why Alpha Trion? Where's Perceptor or Ratchet?" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "With due respect to Perceptor and Ratchet... and if you two are hearing this, I DO mean with due respect, we may need an 'outside the box' thinker with this one." <> Cuffs says, "I'd say dont put all your tires in one bin personally... get everyone on it..." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Yeah, but not every tire bin is... not... every... every tire bin is not - look, it's Alpha Trion..." <> DJ Blaster says, "I'm all for gettin' anyone and everyone on this... even Wheeljack, who I'm sure'll try to use explosives somehow." <> Sandstorm says, "I can cross over to the other side an' look for him - just give me the word!" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "Word! Go to it!" <> DJ Blaster says, "What about contactin' the Cons? Think it's worth it?" <> The college dropout, Spike says, "have they contacted us?" <> DJ Blaster says, "Not that has been reported it me." <> Sandstorm says, "I'm on my way to the other side!" (Radio) Spike sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'Starscream...seems to have some sort of... affinity for Jetfire. It MAY be because he was his former mentor. I want NOTHING to do with that sonofabitch...but... in this case, I'm willing to bury the proverbial hatchet.' (Radio) Blaster transmits, "Might be a good idea. Should I give it a shot, or punt this to Crosscut?" to Spike. Spike sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Spike sends Blaster a radio transmission, '*says in a slightly whiney voice* I REALLY don't want to talk to that tool... but...' (Radio) Blaster transmits, "You volunteerin'?" to Spike. Spike sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Spike sends Blaster a radio transmission, '*sighs* Yeah...' (Radio) Blaster transmits, "Dude. Cool. Let me know what he says, and if I can help." to Spike. Spike sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Spike sends Blaster a radio transmission, '...what... look, I don't want to come off as a linguini-spined coward..but what if he captures me?' (Radio) Blaster transmits, "You're planning on meeting him in person? Have you heard of a new-fangled thing called a radio?" to Spike. Spike sends a radio transmission. (Radio) Spike sends Blaster a radio transmission, 'duh - but what if he does something douchebaggy like say 'only if we meet person to person'' (INTERCEPT): Spike calls Sparkplug. (Radio) Blaster transmits, "I could go with. Maybe bring Ramhorn as some backup." to Spike. (INTERCEPT): Spike radios Sparkplug with "*sound of Sparkplug's phone ringing*". <> Ambassador Crosscut says, "Sandstorm has arrived on Cybertron." Blaster looks down. "SPike. I think you toggled the wrong button." Spike looks up alarmed at Blaster. "Damnit! I didn't mean it! C'mon - let's go!" Spike says, "I was just... my dad was..." He frowns up at Blaster. Blaster smirks down at Spike, not without compassion for his plight. He glances at Sit-Com. Spike looks at Blaster "Any word on sir Douche-a-Lot?" Blaster jives, "You mean Starscream? You have to be more specific." Spike nod nods. "The one and only." <> Blaster says, "I need to talk to Starscream. It's important, and it concerns the Decepticons." Blaster nods. "I'll see if I can get him on the horn." Blaster frowns, putting on his serious face. <> Air Commander Starscream replies arrogantly, "And why would I waste my time talking to you, Autobot?" Spike hangs up the phone. <> Blaster says, "Because both our forces have been infected by some strange disease, and we stand a better chance to finding a cure if we work together." Spike looks up hopefully "Not answering?" Blaster jives, "Givin' me guff, as to be expected." Blaster jives, "Trying to decide between stroking his Unicron-sized ego and punchin' his lights out." <> Autobot Blaster says, "You needed our help with the rust virus, and you need our help now." Spike smiles and says "Hang up - " <> Air Commander Starscream is quiet for a moment then says, "What have your 'brillient' scientists come up with so far, Blaster?" Spike says, "Say you've had a change of heart - it was a mistake contacting him. Perceptor or Wheeljack will come up with something - since Starscream doesn't have the answers."" Blaster chuckles. <> Autobot Blaster says, "Oh, no, Screamer. We've been down that path. We want a fair exchange - what we've learned for what you've learned." Blaster jives, "I'll keep that in reserve." Blaster smiles down at Spike while conversing on his radio. Spike says, "Heyah - I know Prime has a strict rule for keeping permanent records, but is there ANY way you can erase those last 2 radio messages from me? Say it was a 'database hiccup'?"" <> Air Commander Starscream says in that mockingly sweet tone hes got. "But of course, Autobot But what incentive do I have to tell you what weve learned if you wont tell me what you have learned. I did ask first." Blaster chuckles. "Well, you know. These things happen... it's convincing Rewind that'll be the problem." <> Autobot Blaster says, "You're right, dude. Never mind. It was a mistake to even ask. I'm sure Perceptor or Wheeljack will come up with something since you've obviously got bupkiss." <> Air Commander Starscream unleashes his lovely voice suddenly, "WHAT DID Blaster jives? Im far more skilled and better then Perceptor or Wheeljack ever could be, fool! Fine! The virus is a Nanovirus mimicking death and its the same legendary virus that turned the tide in the Vos/Tarn war. Satisfied NOW?" Spike looks at Blaster. "I'm not scared...I was just trying to make my father feel more at ease." Blaster grins. "Of course -- and your ploy worked. He's singing like a canary." Spike blinks. "S'rious?" Blaster jives, "Yep. You rock, dude." Blaster jives, "He confirmed Crosscut's Tarn/Vos connection, too." Blaster plays back a recording of Starscream saying, "WHAT DID Blaster jives? Im far more skilled and better then Perceptor or Wheeljack ever could be, fool! Fine! The virus is a Nanovirus mimicking death and its the same legendary virus that turned the tide in the Vos/Tarn war. Satisfied NOW?" Spike actually laughs. "Wow...what a dumbass!" Blaster jives, "Dude, I know, right?" Spike thinks and then punches in some controls in his iPad, and forwards them to Blaster. "Keep him talking - show him these pictures of Jetfire. (shown are the corrosion scrape marks on his body, the dislocated shoulder from trying to ram through the window) Jetfire's safe and sound, so no harm, no foul. But maybe it'll get him to talk more." <> Autobot Blaster says, "Yeah. Lemme send you come scans." <> Air Commander Starscream saves the scans into a designated folder as they come in. "How many on your side have been infected?" <> Autobot Blaster says, "Just Jetfire as far as we know." <> DJ Blaster says, "It could just be a Decepticon thang, considerin' his roots." <> Autobot Blaster says, "It could just be a Decepticon thang, considerin' his roots." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "come again?" <> Air Commander Starscream is silent for a long moment as he looks at the scans. "Have.. have you tried to treat him?" he asks his tone a bit quiet for some odd reason and then Blaster says what he says. "Prejudice much moron?!" he snaps and recalls something Jetfire said to him recently. "You aren't trying to help him at all are you? BECAUSE of what he /was/. Even Decepticons arent /THAT/ callous ..." 'sometimes' the Air Commander finishes silently. <> DJ Blaster says, "I'm wonderin' if the disease is unique to Decepticons, if Jetfire's the only one who caught it." Blaster jives, "I think you're right, man. He seems unusually cooperative and even... compassionate... ever since I mentioned Jetfire." Spike looks at Blaster with concern. "Not faking it either? He seems genuinely concerned? Did he see the photos?" <> Autobot Blaster says, "We're tryin' to treat him, man. Otherwise why would we be contactin' you? He's the only Autobot infected... if we didn't want to save him, we could just let him die and let you Decepticons rot." Blaster jives, "Well, I suppose he could be fakin', but it doesn't sound like it." <> The college dropout, Spike says, "No - he's an Autobot. Dad and I saw the ritual - ALL Decepticon programming was absolutely wiped clean." Spike says, "The photos - has he seen 'em? How did he react?"" <> Air Commander Starscream says with a sneer in his voice, "How touching you care enough about the enemy to save them all in the noble quest to save one of your own -- only hes not is he? You obviously can't forget his past and if you can't the others don't either. Or is it simply that need to protect all life at all cost that has you in the situation you are in now? How sad to be such a slave to hollow convictions..." Blaster plays for Spike Starscream's voice: "Have.. have you tried to treat him?" he asks his tone a bit quiet for some odd reason. "Prejudice much moron?!" he snaps and recalls something Jetfire said to him recently. "You aren't trying to help him at all are you? BECAUSE of what he /was/. Even Decepticons aren't /THAT/ callous ..." <> Autobot Blaster says, "Dude... you're right. If we had the cure and you didn't, we'd probably give it to you anyway, since we'd rather you die nobly in battle than rotting away from some virus." Spike shakes his head. "It was JETFIRE's suggestion...he knew he was infected - he knew the only cure was on Cybertron... " <> Air Commander Starscream wasn't expecting that comeback but with barely a beat pause he replies, "Thats your problem not ours." <> Autobot Blaster says, "That problem we'll gladly accept. Now, are you ready combine your genius with our bleeding-heart weakness and find a cure for this thing?" Blaster shakes his head. Spike frowns. "He's shutting down?" <> Air Commander Starscream says, "Such refreshing honesty -- yes... we will need to combine forces to stop this. The problem is, several infected Decepticons have taken the Space Bridge to Cybertron. All communication has been severed. If.../we/ can recover these mechs I beleice I can extrapolate a cure from one of them." he pauses a beat then continues, "Our forces here are thin though. What about the Autobots?"" <> DJ Blaster says, "Mentally he's an Autobot, but there could be something in his physiology that's fundamentally different than other Autobots aside from maybe Skyfire." Blaster jives, "He's agreeing to it." Blaster plays Starscream says, ""Such refreshing honesty -- yes... we will need to combine forces to stop this. The problem is, several infected Decepticons have taken the Space Bridge to Cybertron. All communication has been severed. If.../we/ can recover these mechs I beleice I can extrapolate a cure from one of them." he pauses a beat then continues, "Our forces here are thin though. What about the Autobots?"" Spike says, "What does he mean what about the Autobots? Forces in general or medics?" Blaster jives, "Not sure. He might mean forces to try to retrieve the infected Decepticons. In that case, probably warriors first, then bring in medics." Blaster jives, "You look beat. Get some shut eye. I'll work this out, and give you a report in the morning." Spike nods. "Cool..." He then looks at his watch. "Suppose I could get a few hours of sleep?" Spike grins "Spoke too soon - thanks!" Blaster jives, "Yep. We'll figure it out. Sleep well, Spike. Thanks for your help with Jetfire." <> Autobot Blaster says, "We'd be willing to help in the search. I can send Steeljaw... if anyone can track your missing sheepbots, he can." <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge coughs. "I too am skilled at tracking, perhaps more so than your Steeljaw." <> Air Commander Starscream sneers, "Sheepbots? WHA--" he stops suddenly and forces himself to be calm. "Well some are underlings, yes. But not all and it will take more then one of your inferior chest pets to get them back." <> Air Commander Starscream says, "Excellent suggestion, Scourge. Perhaps the Sweeps could lead a group fo Autobots to Cyberrton to retrieve those infected..." <> Air Commander Starscream adds slyly, "I mean afterall if this is to be a group effort to save us all then we must work together, right? What better way then to have a joint rescue force rescue those missing?" <> Autobot Blaster says, "Joint, yes -- but that means warriors on both sides - not our side doin' all the work. Cool?" <> Air Commander Starscream says quietly, "The Sweeps are the best Ive got right now to aid you..." was that in insult to the Sweeps? <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge mutters, "darn rights." <> Autobot Blaster says, "Fine. I'll volunteer myself to the search. Where do we meet?" <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, ""Understood." <> Sandstorm says, "Alpha Trion. We need your help. Are you in range of this broadcast?" <> Air Commander Starscream says, ""Since Scourge and a team of his Sweeps will be accompanying you, I will let him decide when and where. I will allow the use of the Space Bridge. The sooner you leave the better." <> DJ Blaster says, "Autobots, I'm going to meet the Decepticons to help corral some of their infected for study." <> Autobot Blaster says, "If you wish to meet on Cybertron, I'll meet you on Cybertron. I'm not trusting my life to your creaky technology." <> Air Commander Starscream says, ""Creaky?! You are pushing it Autobot you know that. Very well, you just missed out on a chance to spy on our technology -- I wont offer it again." he chukles and shuts off the comm. Blaster nods to Sit-Com, and heads out of the ER <> Bot Advisor Alpha Trion says, "I am, but I'm afraid I'm up to my neck on my own trouble at the moment. Feel free to help me with mine, and then I may live to help you with yours." <> Sandstorm says, "You've got a deal! Heading your way!" Blaster heads through the repair bay, heading out of the city. Tunnels beneath Kalis - Cybertron :The tunnels beneath Kalis are quiet and creepy, with echoes that make it sound like one is not alone while preventing the source of any additional sounds from being identified. Pipes and conduits pass from floor to ceiling, casting shadows in the darkness and providing a million small places to hide. ;Contents: *Scourge *Insecticon clones *Shambling Hordes *Uber-Seeker *Bombshell *Windshear *Centurion Droids Blaster meet up with Scourge on Cybertron, and together they track the lost Decepticons to the tunnels beneath Kalis. Windshear is leading an attack on the Centurion droids is wrapping it up. Battle won, Bombshell and his remaining Insecticons transform and gather around Windshear. Windshear looks down toward those gathering toward him and looks back at the Droid, "Well?" Centurion Droids seem incapable of speech, but whatever they were guarding seems no longer their concern. Scourge arrives, his wings flaring as he lands. He also glares at the droid that Windshear was glaring at, also glaring. Then he turns to Windshear. "What are you doing?" Windshear realizes this and then lowers himself to the floor and in front fo those gathered around him. "You serve me now." he stats and looks at the Droids, "all of you." he throws a glance at the Uber Seeker then toward Bombshell. Blaster climbs down after Scourge, hurrying to keep up. Obviously, Scourge has not made the journey easy for the slower, non-flying Autobot. Blaster looks exhausted and harried as he struggles to join the strange scene. Windshear looks at Scourge, "What does it look like Im doing?" he counters guardedly and then notices the Sweep is not alone. "The bigger question is; what are you doing?" Centurion Droids and Shambling hoards of zombies alike seem to fall in behind Windshear, staring at Blaster and Scourge with undiluted raw hunger. Blaster jives, "Woah. Dudes. What th' hell?" Blaster takes a step back even as he joins the crowd. Bombshell rasps, "Ah. Scourge. How nice of you to join us." Only the Uber-Seeker seems to ignore Windshear, although his focus, too, is on Blaster and Scourge. Blaster mutters to Scourge, "Dude. Are you feeling like Custer right about now?" Windshear stands firm as his minions gather around him. He does look at the Uber Seeker again though before he focuses on Scourge and Blaster. "What the hell indeed, Autobot." he says. "Scourge, answer me, what is going on? Why is this Autobot with you?" Bombshell rasps, "Yess. Why?" Blaster jives, "Uh, dude, I'm suddenly wondering the same thing." Bombshell stares hungrily at the Autobot communicator. He glances momentarily to Windshear. "Sure I can have this one?" he "Starscream's orders," Scourge says firmly. Blaster takes another step back, glancing at Scourge. Blaster . o 0 ( Keep it together, Blaster. Can't look like a tool in front of the Decepticons. ) Scourge turns to Blaster, "Why don't you enlighten them as to the purpose of our visit?" Windshear considers Bombshells request and then hears Scourge's comment. Starscreams.. orders. Once again his mind falls into conflict but he fights it back, "Think you can take him?" he asks the Insecticon nodding toward Blaster. Uber-Seeker's hard optics fixate on the Sweep. Blaster jives, "AH. Yes. Ahem. Uh, Decepticons... you're sick. You have a virus. We're taking you in so you can get fixed. Got it? Good." Blaster looks at Scourge. "Go get 'im, Ray," he quotes. Windshear folds his arms, "This is what Starscream told you?" Insecticon clones hisss quietly at Blaster and Scourge. The Centurion droids watch in silence. Scourge folds his arms. "We are to ensure that you are brought back and cured of your malady. I will take you to Trypticon medical bay where we will fix this once and for all. Now come along quietly, or I'll have to use these." He wiggles his talons at Windshear. Bombshell rasps, "Oh, I'm sure I can. Just give me the word. Or, I can bring you Scourge..." Windshear unsheethes his blades and smirks, revealing a fang. "Then I will have to use these..." Blaster mutters to Scourge, "Maybe you should have brought more Sweeps..." Windshear says, "Bombshell, take Blaster." Bombshell rasps, "With relish..." Uber-Seeker takes a step towards Blaster and Scourge... Insecticon clones rush forward to Bombshell in his attack on Blaster, transforming in the process... The Sweep shrugs. "Have it your way," he says, "After all, having you come quietly isn't nearly as much fun." He leaps, claws extended, fangs bared. >> Scourge strikes Windshear with Claw. << Windshear gets a sweep mawing on his chest. He glances down and whispers, "You need to do better than that, Scourge." and he takes a blades swing at the Sweep leader. >> Windshear strikes Scourge with Armblades. << Blaster's shin speakers play, "Hit Me with Your Best Shot" as he braces for Bombshell's attack. Scourge hisses as the blades graze his forearm and chest. "I won't go easy on you from this point on," he says, "That was simply a warning." He lunges forward to try to tackle Windshear now. Bombshell sends his clones ahead to hold Blaster in place. >> Scourge strikes Windshear with Smash. << >> Insecticon clones succeeds with its generic combat roll on Blaster. << Blaster's optics widen as he's pinned to the ground by a swamp of robot insects. Windshear is tackled straight to the ground and the proverbial wind is knocked out him. Ohyea he got damaged this time but as usual for this Seeker he doesnt back down. "Now we are getting somewhere." he says and jacks his elbow up toward the Sweep Leader's face. >> Windshear misses Scourge with Punch. << Bombshell flies over to land at Blaster's feet. "Well, well, Autobot. Blaster, meet blaster." He fires down on the helpless Autobot >> Bombshell strikes Blaster with Blaster . << >> Blaster is struck by Bombshell's Blaster for 44 damage. << "Indeed," Scourge says, as he ducks Windshear's attempted elbow. In return, he tries to seize the Seeker's arm in his fangs. >> Scourge strikes Windshear with Punch. << Uber-Seeker moves to assist the Zombie Seeker, the stops, merely observing Scourge while his attention is on Windshear. Windshear gets a set of fangs into his arm and something shorts out that travels up his arm to his chest. He actually.. winces for a split second and then bares his own fangs. "my.. turn." and he leans forward toward the Sweeps neck. >> Windshear misses Scourge with Vampire-Bite. << Scourge holds fast, putting himself in a position where it's impossible for Windshear to reach his neck to bite down. Windshear would have to go through his own arm first. In an attempt to restrain Windshear further, Scourge fires his stun blaster at the seeker. >> Scourge strikes Windshear with Blaster . << Shambling Hordes stand and watch the battle with glowing optics, waiting to feed on whomever loses the combat. Blaster growls in pain as he's shot by Bombshell, and activates his shin speakers, blasting the Insecticons with megadecibels of volume in the enclosed subterranean space >> Blaster strikes Bombshell with Sonic Blast . << Windshear is now wounded. All his systems are damaged. Hes in trouble but its almost what he wants at the same time. He makes optic contact with Scourge and wants to say something but doesn't dare with the UberSeeker there and his hordes. He makes a half attempt to attack but laying on his back and pinned and pretty damaged at this point, his fake of and attack might not be so fake after all. >> Windshear misses Scourge with Vampire-Bite. << Centurion Droids stand in silence, watching the battle dispassionately. "Is that all you've got?" Scourge snorts, reaching out with his taloned hand to grasp and grip Windshear's throat. >> Scourge strikes Windshear with Claw. << Uber-Seeker stands over Scourge and Windshear, watching the Sweep grip the Zombie Seeker's throat but making no move to help. Windshear feels the claws grasp his throat and feels an energon line tear on the side of his neck. His vision wavers slightly. He opens his mouth as if to say something but says nothing instead. He brings his right hand up and makes a fist as he presses it against scourges side as the blade extends. >> Windshear critically strikes Scourge with Armblades! << <> Air Commander Starscream says suddenly, "Status report, Decepticons and.. Autobots on Cybertron." Bombshell is blasted back by Blaster's audio assault. <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "YEOWCH!" <> DJ Blaster says, "We've found infected Decepticons in the tunnels beneath Kalis. They've raised some sort of army, and are resistin' recovery." <> Autobot Blaster says, "We've found infected Decepticons in the tunnels beneath Kalis. They've raised some sort of army, and are resistin' recovery." Scourge roars in pain as the blade pierces deeply into his side. His optics glow bright crimson, flashing dangerously. Snarling savagely, almost ferally, Scourge tries to grip Windshear's shoulders and shake the Seeker repeatedly, perhaps trying to slam him against the ground repeatedly. Insecticon clones are blasted back as well, but immediately move back in, trying to smash Blaster between them. >> Insecticon clones strike Blaster with Smash. << >> Blaster is struck by Insecticon clones's Smash for 93 damage. << >> Scourge strikes Windshear with Crush. << <> Air Commander Starscream says, "I don't know the language of Pain, Scourge. Say it in more comprehensible terms." <> Air Commander Starscream says, "Blaster, subdue and bring back only those that count. Im not interested in the nobodies." <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge grunts, then replies, "Your subordinate just stabbed me!" Bombshell climbs to his feet, remaining back a pace and firing into his swarm of Insecticons, unmindful of any he may hit while shooting at Blaster. >> Bombshell strikes Blaster with Laser . << >> Blaster is struck by Bombshell's Laser for 51 damage. << <> Air Commander Starscream chuckles. The thought of that had crossed his mind. Then he gets serious. "Don't retaliate in kind. I want him brought back in one peice not in peices." <> Autobot Blaster says, "I'll do what I can... I'm up to my antennae in Insecticons." Windshear gets slammed back into the ground so hard something bad breaks. The Seeker goes limp and his optics flicker, even though they are black now they still somehow flicker. Static can be heard in his chest and he makes a weak attempt to shoot the Sweep off of him. >> Windshear misses Scourge with Laser . << Blaster struggles with the weight of several Insecticon clones. Deciding enough is enough, he electrifies his entire body in an attempt to blast them off. >> Blaster strikes Insecticon clones with Disruptor-Charge . << >> Insecticon clones temporarily lose motor functions from the attack! << <> Hunter in the Night, Scourge says, "Well, I'll bring him back alive, at least. And he's in one piece so far." < <> Air Commander Starscream says, ""At least? What did you do, Scourge?"" Bombshell takes a step back as Blaster disrupts his entire array of clones, causing them to fall apart into their component pieces. Uber-Seeker watches Scourge struggle with Windshear. The Uber-Seeker keeps his shambling army of zombie Transformers at bay, waiting for the fight to end so they can feed. Windshear is barely aware that his shot missed as his chest fans suddenly kick on. They are sluggish and slow but his systems are trying to cool down from the extreme and sudden damage hes taken. Its all he can do to stay online right now. He catches the UberSeeker looking down at him and Scourge and coughs out. "Retreat. That.. is.. an.. order.. Seeker." Scourge tries to keep a firm grip on Windshear. "I'm taking you in," he says, narrowing his optics and attempting to dig his talons in to windshear further. >> Scourge fails his generic combat roll against Windshear. << Uber-Seeker hesitates a moment, then nods, collecting his shambling hoards and melting down into the tunnels. Bombshell sees the battle ending, but doesn't want to loose his quarry. He lowers his head-mortar and fires it near-point-blank range at Blaster. >> Bombshell strikes Blaster with Artillery . << >> Blaster is struck by Bombshell's Artillery for 93 damage. << Windshear gives no reaction to the talons digging into his shoulder. At this point things are starting to shut down in his body. Something really bad broke. but as usual hes not giving any other indication hes hurt other then his chest fans running and his fight to stay online. Blaster's yellow chest is blasted open, and he's definitely hurt by the attack. However, that doesn't seem to slow him down as he sits up to press the attack. Since he's on the ground on his back, he merely aims his foot at the Insecticon, firing a rocket from within the housing of his ankle. >> Blaster strikes Bombshell with Rocket. << Centurion Droids remain where they are, not retreating with the Uber-Seeker. Bombshell is blasted backward, his golden chest ripped apart by Blaster's missile. Still, nanobots immediately begin knitting the wound, and Bombshell stands, aiming his head-mounted cannon once more. "We belong to HIM. We are unstoppable." As Blaster gapes in astonishment, Bombshell blasts at him again. >> Bombshell strikes Blaster with Head-Mortar . << >> Blaster is struck by Bombshell's Head-Mortar for 67 damage. << Blaster has no vampiric self-healing, unfortunately, and as the mortar round tears apart his left shoulder he gasps in overwhelming pain. Scourge hauls Windshear to his feet. "I'm taking you with me if I have to drag you by one leg," he growls. Blaster manages to drag his massive electro-scrambler around for a shot, and opens fire on the Insecticon. >> Blaster critically strikes Bombshell with Electro-Scrambler ! << >> Bombshell temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Windshear is hauled to his feet but can't stand so he ends up leaning against the Sweep. "Do I look.. like.. Im resisting?" he whispers. Slag he didn't think Scourge could hit that hard. Bombshell cries out as his systems are scrambled and he drops like a stone, twitching spastically. Blaster grins. "Got 'im!" he says enthusiastically, before using his rifle to carefully get to his feet, energon running freely from his many wounds. Centurion Droids watch in silence, making no move to prevent Blaster and Scourge from leaving with their captives. Scourge glares at Windshear. Oh, he has no idea how hard Scourge can hit if he feels the need. "Good," he growls, "Now, I shall take you back." Blaster stands over Bombshell. "Guess I'll get this one." Blaster jives, "Are they safe to touch?" Windshear doesn't resist, he cant. His body doesn't seem to want to work right and all he can hope at his point is the Sweep doesn't drag him by a leg. That would be back if whats broken is what he thinks is broken. Bombshell isn't up for resisting, either. Blaster's blast disrupted all of his systems, and even with the nanovirus it's going to be a bit before he can move again. Scourge glares oddly at Windshear. "Hmm, you don't seem to be sapping my strength like the reports said you could," he murmurs. Blaster looks around, realizing he was in such a hurry to find the Decepticons that he didn't think about how they'd be transported back. Windshear makes a non committal sound when Scourge says that. "You noticed." he says at last as he leans against the Sweep unmoving. Blaster jives, "Uh, you got some way to restrain these guys?" Bombshell just continues to twitch on the ground. Blaster realizing Scourge isn't going to be helpful. "Fine," he says at last. "Let's just get this over with." He picks up Bombshell, and either loads him onto Scourge, or just carries Bombshell back instead.